


Spooning

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garashir fluff, M/M, Slight cultural misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian just wants to spoon, but Garak thinks it's an anti-Cardassian racial slur.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Spooning

"Are you okay, Elim?" asked Julian from the bed. He propped himself up by his elbows and was watching Garak stand by the door like a man who wanted to run. "You look tense."

"Oh, it's nothing," Garak assured him.

"Come on, Elim, there's no need to lie about something as simple as this," said Julian. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Garak sighed. "It's really quite silly. It's just... it feels like quite a milestone. Getting quarters together, I mean. I'm almost afraid to go to bed, as silly as it sounds."

"You're safe with me," said Julian, half serious, half joking. "Come on, lie down next to me."

Almost reluctantly, Garak joined Julian in bed, lying beside him on his back.

Julian snuggled up next to him. "Ahh, that's better," he said. "You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?" Garak was already getting sleepy.

"We should spoon."

Garak was instantly on alert. "EXCUSE me?"

"You know? Spoon. I think we should do it," said Julian.

"You didn't need to say it again!" Garak exclaimed. "Julian, I'm astonished that you would be so crude!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Julian, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "I just want to-"

"No no no, no need to say it a third time," said Garak. He sat up in bed. "I'm surprised at you. I know that my being a Cardassian makes this relationship difficult, but I never thought you would use such a degrading racial slur against me."

"Hold on, hold on," Julian said. "A racial slur? Spooning? That's not a racial slur!"

Garak blew up. "Of course it is! In fact, I wish you would stop saying it! It's extremely rude. Why, I haven't heard anyone use it for years! Who taught it to you? Chief O'Brien? He always has hated us Cardassians. I heard him call me a 'cardie' behind my back once! Why I even-"

"ELIM," Julian said. Garak stopped talking. "Lie on your side, facing me."

"Why in the world would I want to-"

"Elim," said Julian, "just do it."

"Fine, but we are not done talking about this matter," Garak swore as he lay down on his side. "Because- oh." Julian was lying down next to him on his side, facing away from him, snuggled into him. Garak could feel his pleasant body warmth. "Julian?" Garak said in a small voice.

"Yes, Elim?" said Julian, a smile in his voice.

"I think I may have misinterpreted the situation," said Garak.

"I'll say," said Julian.

"Is- is this 'spooning'?" Garak asked meekly.

"Yes, Elim, it is," said Julian. "You thought it was a racial slur."

"I mean- in my defense-" Garak stammered.

"It's okay," said Julian. "What did you think it meant?"

"Oh, I don't know," Garak said. "Something derogatory about my face."

"I would never say anything derogatory about your face," said Julian. "I love your chufa."

Garak felt warm inside. "Thank you, doctor," he said. "I love your upsettingly smooth face too."

They both began to fall asleep. After a few minutes, Garak murmured, "You know what, Julian?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I like spooning."

Julian laughed. "Goodnight, Elim."

"Goodnight, Julian."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest work yet, but I thought it was cute, so I'm posting it. What did you think?  
> (Thank you to those who betaed this fic!)


End file.
